Sands of Time
by Lioutenant Flame
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots centering the lives of the King and Queen of Thieves as well as Ryou Bakura. Yami B is the Thief King in this one. YB/OC, other pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Wellcome to my first attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh fic! This will be a series of drabbles and oneshots, mostly in chronological order, starring Yami B, Ryou (is that how you spell it? I've seen at least three different ways) and my OC, Elena. For the record, her name means "light" in Greek. Please tell me if she looks like a Mary-Sue. I haven't written outright drama-ish stories before and I'm a little uncertain on how to go about it. Enjoy!**

**Song of inspiration: I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin**

**Disclaimer: I hardly know two words in Japanese, so there's not much hope in me being the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

><p>As Kul Elna went down in flames, over the sea, in a small island, a girl opened her eyes to greet the world for the first time, letting out a melodic cry.<p>

When a boy was using his demon-like Ka to survive, she was barely aware of the presence of hers.

He was the feared King of Thieves, known to all Egypt by the time he was sixteen. She was renowned for her golden eyes and unique beauty in all Greece when she was sixteen.

Neither of them felt complete or content. At sixteen she was a woman and as such she was expected to wed. Her father made all the arrangements and she was introduced to a prosperous merchant who would make a proper husband. The night she was expected to meet him, she ran away.

The girl hid in a ship that would sail to Egypt. She was discovered half-way through the trip and rather than be forced back, she threw herself overboard. But she loved life too much to simply drown. A blinding light enveloped her and the men at the ship watched as a flaming bird caught her and flew towards Egypt.

The Thief King had seen many strange things in his twenty years of roaming the desert. An unconscious woman dressed in Greek clothes was a first. He paused his horse to scrutinize her curiously. She was paler than an Egyptian but still tan, with long ebony black her. Her dress was white and of good quality but she had little jewelry on her. She looked peacefully asleep, not a hint of the exhaustion than should have been present after walking through the desert.

Jumping next to her he purred a little water over her lips. A pair of tired golden eyes looked up at him as she struggled to remain conscious.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"I am Akefia, the King of Thieves," he answered with an air of arrogance. "Who are you girl?"

"Elena." She managed to say before falling unconscious again.

Akefia cursed as he gathered her to his arms. He would have to take her back if he was to get any answers. The idea of having to provide for another person didn't sound appealing. Nevertheless he was curious. He sensed power coming from her, a power similar to his Diabound.

Elena woke inside a cool cave. A red robe was spread over her for warmth and she could hear a small fire nearby. Sitting up slowly she took in her surroundings. The cave was almost bare, with the exception of a few provisions near the fire. A shadow grew at the opening and Elena turned to face her savior. She could vaguely remember a man introducing himself as Akefia.

He was a young man, a little older than her, with tan skin and –to her astonishment- pure white hair and lavender eyes. He was only wearing a black senti so she guessed that the robe she was currently using as a blanket was his. She blushed a little.

Akefia allowed the girl's scrutiny, feeling a little smug at her blush. He walked to the fire and sat facing her.

"How did you end up in the desert girl?" he asked.

"My name is Elena," she corrected him frowning. "I can't remember any desert." She tried to bring back any recollection of the last few days, feeling uncomfortable with him staring at her. "I remember hiding in the ship," she said slowly, "being found, jumping into the water, a light and then nothing."

"What were you doing on the ship?" Akefia asked. "And why were you hiding?" She gave him a defiant look.

"I will not be forced into marriage!" she said decisively. "I wanted to make a new life far away enough to not be found." Akefia looked at her amused. That girl remained him of himself right after he lost his people. Reckless abandon and a steely determination to live.

"It looks to me that you got your wish." He smiled thinly at her. To his surprise she smiled back.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How is it? I'll upload the next chapter when I get a few reviews, so if you liked it please tell me!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Thank you kate() for being the first to review and DarkShadowRose1 for the Alert! -hands chock-chip cookies- I hope you like this chapter as well. It's fluffier than the previous, but not as much as to give you a toothache from the sugar.  
><strong>

**Song of inspiration: Looking through your eyes (Quest for Camelot)**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

><p>He had been gone for a week. Elena sighed as she threw a log to the fire, her attention fixed at the entrance of the cave. Akefia had not expected her to stay but she had nowhere to go and besides she was drawn to him. He rarely talked to her, even when he was "home" but he had occasionally brought things back to her from his business. She had been wondering if he was some kind of merchant what with his long absences and strange things he brought back. Elena sighed. She was constantly thinking about the white-haired man, worrying for him and wondering if he was alright, if he had someone else…<p>

Before the jealous thought could root in her heart the sound of hoofs rushing in the sand reached her. Flying to the opening of the cave she saw Akefia tie his black horse in shade and walk towards her. She frowned. Something in the way he moved was wrong. He was clutching his face and blood was sipping through his fingers. He was muttering a steady stream of curses that only increased when he saw her watching him concerned. Her eyes were the reason he had been so active lately. The worry that shown through them every time he returned from a long raid filled him with a warm feeling that he hadn't felt since he was five.

Forgetting her usual shyness she rushed to his side and helped him sit against the cave wall.

"What happened?" she asked scared, wetting a rag and leaning to clean the wound. Akefia leaned away instinctively

"Damned guards, that's what happened." He snapped angrily. He would be lucky if he didn't lose his eye. Elena bit her lip and hesitantly brought the rag closer to his face again.

"Please let me clean it," she said quietly. "It will get infected if it stays like this." With a sigh the Thief King rested against the wall and allowed her to do as she wished. He felt her gently washing the blood away, trying to make the process as painless as possible.

"You are too soft-hearted," he said gruffly. "You'll only end up in trouble for showing mercy to an outlaw." His words triggered something in her memory.

"The King of Thieves," she whispered, finally remembering how they had met. "This outlaw saved my life and I trust him," she said louder so that he could hear her. He closed his uninjured eye.

"That's foolish of you," he insisted. "I am the darkness. I will only taint you if you come too close."

"Then I will be your light," she said firmly. As if to illustrate her words a warm, golden light came through her hand and covered the wound. With a gasp the girl drew her hand back and her eyes widened. Akefia moved his hand hesitantly to his eye. His fingers traced the crisscrossing scar, marveling at the fact that he could still see perfectly. His eyes snapped to the shocked girl in front of him and for the first time he noticed the shimmering outline of her Ka.

"Phoenix," he whispered in reverence. Along with the White Dragon, the two fabled Kas that the Pharaoh's priests coveted yet could not find. And here it was, hidden within the girl he had saved, protecting them both. The Thief King suddenly understood the meaning of destiny.

He had been destined to save her. She had been destined to heal him. And as they looked at each other's eyes they realized that they were destined for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**-waves- Hello again! Man I'm on a roll now! Thank you Toshiku Yumari for the review, favourite and alert. My only excuse for having the chapters being so short is that I write them during class when I'm bored. But looking over some of the later ones I wrote I can assure you that they will grow longer. Pinky promise! A word of warning, there is a time skip of about two years between the previous chapter and this.  
><strong>

**Song of inspiration: Truly, madly, deeply (by Savage Garden)**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

* * *

><p>The pot was shimmering on the hearth and the small house looked clean and cozy with Ra's light entering from the windows. Compared to its surrounding the house seemed stuck to a time when the village had been prosperous.<p>

The young woman had devoted her attention in setting the table with the household's mismatched plates; potter side by side with gold. The roaming spirits' whispers did not faze her, rather she embraced them as one does a family. That was what they were to her after all; her adoptive family.

The distant sound of hooves had her abandoning her work and rushing to the outskirts of the forgotten village. A familiar black horse was racing towards her, its rider burdened by a heavy sack. With a wry smile she wondered what unfortunate noble had been stripped of his wealth.

For Akefia it was a sight for sore eyes that greeted him. Kul Elna might be crumbling slowly, its spirits begging for release and revenge, but amongst the destruction and ruins life persisted. The thief smiled at his oddly poetic thought and dismounted on the hidden stable outside the village. The spirits always spooked the horses he stole. Hoisting his loot he walked proudly to where his Queen was waiting.

The sack was abandoned on the ground as soon as she threw her arms around him, practically flying to his embrace. He spun her around, smirking at the sound of her laugh and the teasing spirits surrounding them. Despite their torment, his people always felt happier when he returned after a successful raid.

The stolen treasures were carelessly dumped in one of the houses near his own and Akefia, his arm still possessively wrapped around Elena's waist, allowed himself to finally relax. Despite his lover's assurances, he still had a hard time believing that the day wouldn't come when Kul Elna would die for good. But for the moment the smell of fresh bread and meat was much more appealing than his own grim thoughts.

The spirits retreated towards the temple, proud of their son and willing to allow him peace to rest until their temporary appeasement by the gold and jewels ended.

Despite her calm happiness Elena was beaming on the inside. The last week had been lonely with just the spirits as her company. She had never thought that she would become so dependent to the presence of a man but after she met Akefia she found herself falling harder every day.

The Thief Kind saw himself as the darkness, telling her more than once that her soul was the only light shining over their village. He was wrong. His affection, awkward and shy as it was most of the time, matured and strengthened her. Her magic had grown tenfold and her Ka was summoned easier each time. She had embraced her role as the Queen of Thieves much more readily than what would have been expected from a former noblewoman. Elena took it as a sign from the gods that this was her place in the world, just like her golden eyes betrayed the nature of her Spirit.

That night they danced together under the stars by the village's well, where the market used to be. There was no music but the one in their heads but there was no need for one. They were content.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem! I'll leave it to your imagination what happens after. They wouldn't tell me anyway...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**To Kate (): Fast enough for you dear? I uploaded as soon as I saw the review. No one can say that I don't keep my reviewers happy...**

**There is a major angst warning on this one. I won't say anything more but until about the middle of the next the will be a lot of depressing thoughts on Bakura's mind. What can I say? I love this guy so for some reason I love putting him through hell. Twisted much?  
><strong>

**Song of Insiration: Viva la vida (by Coldplay)**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC, the plot and the cookies I offer to reviewers.**

* * *

><p>He lay at the outskirts of the desert, struggling to breathe; his battle with the Pharaoh and the summoning of the Dark One had left him spent. In retrospect he should have understood this was a mistake. His Phoenix had always protected him, he should have heeded her warnings and tears. She had told him that Zorc was treacherous, that he did not care for justice but he had been drunk with power, so much power cursing through his Diabound. Now there was nothing in him to remind the people of the once fearsome Thief King. He was only twenty-five yet he felt his life slipping out of his body.<p>

It was only a matter of time before the shock of the outcome of the battle left everyone and he was found. They would execute him, he knew as much. Closing his eyes Akefia wondered if there would be a chance to see his people before Amnut devoured his heart. Maybe if the gods were merciful he would die before they found him. Warmth enveloped him and he felt like he was soaring at the skies. If that was what dying felt like, he didn't get what there was to worry about. With a light smile he allowed himself to fall asleep.

When he woke up again he knew instantly that he was most definitely alive. His body still felt like lead from the exhaustion and the heavenly warmth had receded. Forcing his eyes open Akefia took stock of his surroundings. He was back home in Kul Elna. The spirits' presence was hardly there, exhausted as they were from Zorc draining their hatred. Something moved in the corner of his eyes and he struggled to turn his head to see who was there. A flash of golden eyes greeted him and his mouth tasted bitter with regret. They had parted fighting, why did she save him?  
>"Because I love you," she answered the unspoken question. Elena sat next to him and traced a hand over his scar. "That will never change." He wanted to answer, apologize, tell her that he loved her too with all his soul. He didn't get the chance.<p>

Elena had hoped that the Pharaoh's men would fear the spirits of Kul Elna and avoid coming to the village. The shouts that suddenly tore through the streets proved her wrong. The blue-eyed priest charged inside the house they had been living, flanked by two soldiers. Akefia tried to stand, summon Diabound, anything to protect Elena. He had no strength left. It all happened in an instant.

One of the soldiers saw him move and, fearing that he was about to fight, threw a knife. The weapon arched through the air and started falling, a graceful arc that would end in his heart. Elena threw herself at him, taking the knife for him. Her blood sprayed everyone around, painting her white dress red. She smiled at her love one last time before darkness claimed her. Akefia held her frozen, feeling her heart stop. Her dead face was the last thing he saw before his soul was torn from his body and imprisoned within the Millennium Ring.

* * *

><p><strong>On a slightly lighter note, Ryou appears on the next chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Spring Break is here! Which means I have to get myself back on Earth and start revisions but anyway...Thank you Mariklover222 for the fav and Whitetigermisty for the alert. Cute, little Ryou alert for this one.**

**Song of inspiration: I stand alone (Quest for Camelot)**

* * *

><p>The Thief did not even bother moving from his bed when he felt the Ring. It had moved through various hosts over the centuries and he had noticed that none of them had lasted long before going insane. Instinctively he knew what this had meant: that the poor soul was not the Ring's destined carrier.<p>

Even from within the apathy that had taken over his mind and heart he could feel his host's excitement and admiration of the shiny gift. A young one, Akefia mused, feeling a tinge of regret for the boy's inevitable fate. His eyes drifted again to the only source of light in his soulroom; a mural of _her_ enveloped in his arms as she had been the day they declared their love for each other. He was half-asleep when a wave of fear and alarm hit him.

Without thinking, Akefia jumped to his feet and raced to the door. He closed his eyes when he crossed the threshold and when he opened them again he found himself in control of the body of a young boy. A barrage of memories pelted his mind, shocking him with their intensity. At his feet lay the body of a little white-haired girl whom he instinctively recognized as his host's sister. Her blood had painted the ground red and the Thief knew that she was dead. Looking around, he noticed another body nearby.

_Mother,_ he recognized her. No, not his mother, the boy's mother. The line was blurred at the moment. A man approached him and Akefia tore himself from the sight and followed him. No child should have to see what he had just seen.

Ryou woke up in a strange room after he cried himself to sleep that night. His father had stayed at the hospital and so the little boy had been alone for the first time in his life. Looking around curiously he took stock of the soft light, the various games scattered on the white carpet and finally his family's photo at his bedside. Feeling the tears coming back the little boy blinked and stood from the bed. His new Ring's weight felt comfortable around his neck. For the first time he noticed the door on the far wall.

Curiously Ryou opened it and found himself on a shadowy corridor. At the exact opposite wall there was another door, this one made out of rough wood and the eye from his Ring engraved on it. Ryou felt something pulling him towards the ominous door and hesitantly pushed it open. The room he entered was made out of stone and almost bare of things. At the opposite wall there was the engraving of a fierce-looking monster that made Ryou gulp nervously. Looking to his right he saw the picture of a man and a woman hugging, surrounded by neat columns of hieroglyphics. Finally, on the wall opposite of the picture, there was a bed and on it a sleeping man.

As if he sensed another presence nearby, the man's eyes snapped open and landed directly on the boy. Ryou took a step back, scared by the glare he received and rushed to the door. He tried to pry the heavy door open but he wasn't strong enough. A sigh came from the bed's direction and its occupant stood up and walked over to the boy. He rested a hand on the wood, over his host's head.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he asked the boy. Ryou looked up to him, tears ready to fall from his eyes.

"I…I…I'm sorry!" he stuttered nervously, looking up at the man. "I didn't mean to bother you sir."

Akefia was taken aback at the boy's response. In all his years no one had ever addressed him with any type of courtesy. He just might like this host of his. Kneeling so that he would be at the boys eye-level he made an effort to smile.

"You did not bother me Landlord," he said calmly. The boy was traumatized as it was. "I have been meaning to meet you soon." As he said the words, he realized that they were true. For the first time in millennia he could feel the Ring accept its bearer as it had welcomed him when he gathered it from that Priest's corpse. Ryou looked at him confused.

"Why am I your Landlord?" he asked, gathering courage now that he knew he wasn't in trouble.

"You are the owner of the Millennium Ring," the Thief King explained patiently. "I live inside it, so that makes me your tenant and you my Landlord." The boy nodded in understanding. Then looked up in confusion again.

"But why me?" he asked innocently. Akefia bit back another sight and settled down for a long conversation.

"Let me tell you a story little Landlord…"

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope he gives the kid the watered down version...<strong>

**Remember reviews are appreciated, especially if you want quick updates!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**To kate (): Your wish is my command!**

**I think I've said this before but just in case, don't be surprised with my abrupt timeskips. This is mainly comprised of a series of plot bunnies. I had thought of making it a proper story but I didn't have any good ideas for a long plot.  
><strong>

**Song of inspiration: Already Over (by Red)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and the OCs.**

* * *

><p>The Thief was restless, pacing up and down his soulroom, while his hikari searched the island for the Pharaoh's vessel. Ryou had been nervous about hurting his friend and the only way Akefia – or Yami Bakura – as he had been called lately, had secured his cooperation was by promising that no mortal would end up trapped in the Shadow Realm. There was something wrong in Duelist Kingdom. The Ring reacted to not only the Puzzle's presence but also to something else. It made the Thief uneasy that he could not identify what it was. He paused his contemplations when his Landlord sent a warning his direction. Moving to the corridor between the soulrooms he met with Ryou and with a quiet nod of acknowledgement he took control.<p>

As his shadow game with the Pharaoh continued, Akefia's uneasiness – well hidden under his arrogance – grew tenfold. The shadows were hungrier than in his previous games. It took almost all his concentration to keep them at bay. He drew and had to hold back a sigh of relief when the angel of Change of Heart looked up to him from the card. He had placed Ryou's soul there to keep it safe. In the unlikely case that he lost the duel his spell would be released and Ryou would return to his body. With a smirk he played the card.

It took Ryou a few moments to realize what was going on. His eyes scanned the field, noting his friends dressed as their favorite cards, the Pharaoh dueling in Yugi's place and finally his Yami facing him. He was about to ask the Spirit what was he supposed to do when the shadows behind him rose and a pair of red eyes appeared. He heard behind him his friends gasp and huddle close to each other but he remained frozen in fear as his Yami jumped to his feet and faced the shadow.

"You have forgotten your place Thief King," the shadow drawled. "You're loyalties lie to me, not some mortal boy." Akefia's eyes narrowed in anger.

"My loyalties lie to whoever I choose to Zorc," he said defiantly, moving to shield Ryou at the same time, ignoring the Pharaoh and his merry band of friends for now. He would deal with them later. "You have no say in that." The red eyes narrowed and the shadows drew back a bit. Akefia braced himself for the hit he knew was about to come, gripping the Millennium Ring tightly.

The shadows charged towards him and he prepared to counter-attack when a flash of golden light tore them apart. Zorc shrieked in anger and disbelief as his victims returned to the real world. Akefia allowed Ryou to resume control of his body, the souls of the Pharaoh's friends returning to their bodies automatically when a thud drew his attention.

The body of an unconscious woman dressed in a bloodied dress and a long red cloak was lying in front of Ryou's feet. Separating from his Landlord he knelt next to the woman, gently turning her so that her face was visible. His eyes widened when he recognized her. In a reverent whisper he called her name.

"Elena…"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! (cue evil laught)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you kate() and YamiBakura1988 for the reviews and YamiBakura1988 for the fav. Always apreciated! This is a direct continouation (I'm pretty sure I spelled this wrong but too bored to look it up) of the previous chapter. I tried to keep it entirely from Elena's POV but I have this nasty feeling that it becomes a mess somewhere in the middle. Personally I blame James Joyce (the last thing we did before Spirng Break in English) for ruinning my concentration abilities!  
><strong>

**Song of inspiration: Cry, cry (Oceana)**

**Disclaimer: too bored to do it; go check the previous chapters if you're looking for one**

* * *

><p>After so long in the shadows even the soft glow of the stars seemed foreign to her. Blinking, trying to adjust her eyes, she became slowly aware of her surroundings. There was a heated discussion on the background which she chose to ignore in favor of looking at the man holding her. He was pale and his eyes were hidden under a mess of white hair. When he talked though, his voice was the comforting, raspy one she had known and missed for so long.<p>

"It's been too long, Elena," he said at the ancient tongue they spoke when they had been alive.

"Akefia," she whispered, raising her hand grasp his own. The Thief King gave her a soft smile, before sending an annoyed look at the direction of the noise.

Joey's face had been steadily moving past the red spectrum to an attractive violet as he tried to comprehend why there were apparently two Bakuras. Ryou was trying to be heard over his shouting so that he could explain the situation when his Yami's sharp voice cut through the argument.

"Leave it be Landlord," he ordered the boy. "There is someone you need to meet here." Ryou obediently walked towards the Spirit, ignoring the warnings he got from his friends.

Akefia steadied Elena against him, seeing her still weak from what he assumed was the summoning of her Ka.

"Elena, this is Ryou," he introduced the boy as soon as he sat in front of them. "He is the current holder of the Millennium Ring."

"Pleasure to meet you," Ryou said shyly. The woman smiled at him softly.

"It's an honor to meet you, Ryou," she said with a slight accent. She saw him noticing the blood in her dress. "It's alright," she said soothingly. "This blood is old and the wounds have long since healed." Akefia tightened his arms around her waist, remembering where this blood had come from.

"But it looks fresh!" the girl that hung out with the Pharaoh's hikari exclaimed somewhat worried. "Maybe we should find someone to check you."

"No," Akefia snapped. "She will be perfectly fine as long as you stop crowding over her." Yugi seemed to get the message and with one final wary look he turned to his friends.

"Come on guys. Let's give them some space."

Ryou sat near them, but far enough to not hear what the pair was talking about. He watched curiously as his usually reserved Yami softened his expression as he talked to Elena. Akefia was perfectly aware that more than one person were trying to overhear their conversation so he slipped back to his mother tongue, focusing his attention on his love.

"How?" he asked her softly. He had felt her heart stop, pierced by the knife that was meant for him.

"The Phoenix saved me. I don't understand it myself, but I have been wondering the Shadows since that day, looking for something familiar. I never expected that something would be the Dark One's presence."

"So I suppose I should be grateful to that damned demon." Akefia didn't seem pleased with the prospect. "It was Phoenix back there that pulled us out of the Shadow Realm, wasn't it?" Elena nodded.

"What happened to you?" she asked grasping his hand, now pale and graceful and so much different from what she had known. "You look so different."

"They sealed my soul inside the Ring. I suppose my appearance changed to accommodate the body of my host."

"Ryou you mean?"

"Yes, although my powers have grown enough to allow me to have a physical body, I'm still bound to the Millennium Ring." The Thief King scowled. This was a detail he resented about his situation. Even if he wanted to leave the boy, he could not. Elena seemed to understand it as well.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing you care for him." She said with a smile. Akefia rolled his eyes at her coy tone but kissed her nonetheless.

"I've missed this," he murmured against her lips. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh the fluffy fluffiness that is fluff! <strong>

**Reviews are love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry everyone! My files got mixed up. This is supposed to happen the morning after the events in chapter 7.  
><strong>

**Song of inspiration: The reason to change (by Hoobastank)**

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter 1**

* * *

><p>It was only for the fact that Akefia's mood was much better thanks to Elena's return that he didn't reach for the knife hidden in his pocket and murder one or more of the Pharaoh's entourage. Since Ryou was their friend, Yugi had invited them to tag along. Now they were stuck wondering around, aimlessly looking for the blond boy, Joey, who had gone ahead on his own and disappeared. Seeing a cave up ahead he took the lead, silently guiding the rest of the group towards it.<p>

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Tristan asked suspiciously. No matter what Ryou had said, he had a hard time trusting the guy.

"You found your friend's wallet nearby, didn't you?" Akefia asked, showing said object that he had snatched from Tristan's pocket. "The only footprints around here lead to the cave."

"What footprints?" Tristan insisted, annoyed at having his pockets picked. Akefia shrugged.

"Thief King," he said as if that was explanation enough. Ryou followed silently his Yami, knowing that his friends would follow. The Thief was not an easy person to be around and the white-haired boy often wondered why didn't his gruff manner put him off as it did anyone else. He reasoned it had to do with the fact that the Thief had practically raised him after his mother and Amane had died.

_Like I told Elena once, you are too soft-hearted Landlord._ His Yami's voice echoed in his head suddenly. _There's no other explanation to it._

The cave was lighted ominously by candles inside human skulls. While the teens looked around nervously Akefia smirked and led Elena, holding her hand. Neither of them was unnerved; having lived in a village filled with restless souls tended to make you immune on these things. Elena had been taking in everything in her usual calm way. The only way to notice her quiet happiness was to pay attention to the way her face lighted every time she turned to Akefia, and that was quiet often.

"What's up with those coffins?" Tea, the girl of the group suddenly asked as two coffins came to view. She and Ryou wondered over to them.

"Beats me," Ryou said. "Who would leave them just standing here?"

"I wouldn't touch those," Yugi cautioned them and the Thief King couldn't help but approve. Then roll his eyes as the coffins opened to reveal two skeletons. Moving closer to his hikari, he grabbed the boy and shook the skeleton of him.

"For someone playing with an Occult deck, you sure get scared easily Landlord," he remarked, getting a sheepish smile as a response from the boy.

"Maybe you should take the lead Yami Bakura," Yugi offered. The older white-haired man made him uneasy but if Ryou was willing to trust him, then so would Yugi. With a grunt the Thief pulled the Millennium Ring from under his shirt and walked ahead, once again holding Elena's hand. The things he did for his hikari…

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Yamibakura1988 ()<strong>**: I saw the review and appreciated greatly.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edit: This was published early, so if you want the REAL update, jump back a chapter!  
><strong>

**First of all thank you YamiBakura1988 for the reviews. **

**I like how Ryou turned out in this chapter, although I think he's more forcefull than what most people portray him as. I guess it all comes down to how his relationship with Yami B is different.  
><strong>

**Song of Inspiration: Broken pieces (by Apocalyptica)**

**Disclaimer: please refer to previous chapters**

* * *

><p>Yami Bakura couldn't remember the last time he had been so furious but he was quite certain that it had been before he had been sealed inside the Ring. He had only agreed to work with the Marik-brat to keep Ryou and Elena out of trouble (though the prospect of gaining two more Millennium Items was a definite bonus), had even injured himself to go along with the brat's plan and now it was all going to go down in flames. He frowned.<p>

"I can't lose," he said, more to himself than his thrice-damned opponent. "There's too much at stake!" Sadly there was nothing he could do other than brace himself for the impact of Slifer's attack when he felt his soul being violently pulled back to his Landlord's mindscape.

"What is the meaning of this Marik?" he asked angrily.

"Your opponent won't attack his friend," came the smug reply. The Spirit turned his attention to his hikari.

Ryou had been in his soulroom during the entire ordeal and to be suddenly forced in control of their body meant he would have to deal with phantom pains of the Spirit's stab wound. Indeed, the boy was on his knees, clutching his arm and asking confused what was going on. Akefia sent a look to Elena and saw her standing a little ways from the Pharaoh's gang, her face livid with anger. He had a feeling that it took all her self-control to not jump on the platform and stop the duel.

"Yugi would never attack Ryou," the Thief King mused.

"Unless he doesn't want to risk his position to the finals," Marik shrugged uninterested. Akefia's eyes snapped back to the Pharaoh. He was hesitating, and the Thief King hated uncertainties.

_Yami…_Ryou's voice floated weakly through the mind link. Akefia gave a strange smile to Marik.

"Perhaps you're right Marik," he said, "but I won't risk Ryou's health in that game of yours." Ignoring the boy's surprised exclamation he forced Ryou's soul back to its soulroom, taking control again.

"I'm back!" he taunted the Pharaoh, who seemed unbelievably relieved to see him. "So why don't you attack me and end this duel." Yami Yugi was only happy to comply, surprised to see his opponent greet the Egyptian god's attack with a laugh.

The moment the platform was lowered Elena raced to Ryou, pausing only to grab the Ring from where it had fallen. Reverently she put it around her neck, relieved when it gave a soft glow of recognition. The Pharaoh and his friends had gathered around the half-conscious Ryou, trying to get his attention. The boy seemed concerned by only one thing.

"Where is my Ring?" he asked desperately, looking around in the vain hope that he would see the artifact hopping back to him.

"Right here Ryou," Elena said, kneeling next to him, sparing the Pharaoh a nasty glare. To her satisfaction he flinched a little. Tea seemed to be the first to recognize her.

"Hey, aren't you the girl we met at Duelist Kingdom?" she asked.

"Indeed," Elena nodded, her attention focused on the white-haired boy staring longingly at the Millennium Item. "I will give it to you as soon as we go inside," she told him. Ryou nodded and tried to stand up.

"Whoa! Easy there buddy!" Joey exclaimed as he steadied his friend.

"I'll be fine," Ryou objected softly. "I am just worried for my Yami." He suddenly became conscious of the strange looks he was receiving. Elena frowned.

"As you should well be," she said disapprovingly. "No matter how many times I warn him, he still doesn't get it through his head that he takes too many risks." She wrapped Ryou's arm around her shoulders and helped the boy inside the blimp.

They were both aware of the Pharaoh's entourage following them as they hurried back to their cabin.

"How do you know that psycho anyway?" Tristan asked, unable to hold off the questions any longer. Elena took her time helping Ryou sit on the bed and giving him the Ring before turning to glare at the brunette boy.

"Care to rephrase that?" she asked icily. Tristan gulped.

"What Tristan meant," Tea rushed to rectify the situation, "was, how you know Ryou and the Spirit of the Ring?"

"Akefia," Ryou said quietly. Seeing everyone's confusion he explained. "His name is Akefia."

"He is my, well I suppose you could say husband, though we never had a priest to make it official." Elena smirked at the bewildered looks she got from the Pharaoh, Joey and Tristan.

* * *

><p><strong>And in case someone did not notice, Elena does NOT like Atem...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there! I have some good news and some bad news. The good news being this update and the bad news being that due to a writer's block (and Bani, my muse, being on vacation) it might be a while before I update again. Sorry! -puppy eyes- Thank you yamibakura1988 (), xxpinkblinkxx for the reviews and xxpinkblinkxx for the favorites and alert. Always appreciated!  
><strong>

**Song of inspiration: Addicted (by Kelly Clarkson)**

* * *

><p>The irony of the fact that he was once again staring certain defeat, and this time in Shadow Game with such high stakes, did not escape Yami Bakura. Marik was oddly quiet at his side, watching in horror as his darker counterpart summoned Ra in his Phoenix form. The Spirit's lips curled in disgust. There was only one person whose soul was pure enough to deserve the Phoenix's power and that was most definitely not Yami Marik.<p>

"Any last words before I cast you to the darkness?" the dark creature asked tauntingly.

"You fool!" Akefia smirked, "Don't you realize that I am the darkness? I will be back." Yami Marik did not seem worried.

"Perhaps, but not before I destroy everything you hold dear," he said, looking over the white-haired man's shoulder. The Thief snapped his head in alarm, in time to see Elena followed by the Pharaoh bursting to the arena, before darkness enveloped him and Marik.

Yami Marik walked to where the Millennium Ring landed, but before he had a chance to grab it, it glowed and flew to Elena's outstretched hand. He frowned.

"I won that Item fair and square," he told the woman. Really what did the Thief see in her was beyond him. But then again he did not really see the point in caring about anyone.

"Over my dead body," came the calm response. The Pharaoh looked at them nervously.

"You are not a duelist," he said cautiously. "If you have a claim on the Ring, how will you duel against him?" Elena shrugged her red robe off to reveal a golden bracelet covering her entire left arm from the wrist to her elbow.

"I like doing this the old-fashioned way, Your Majesty," she said as she stepped on the platform. "A Ka against a Ka and the strongest soul remains standing."

"Name your terms then," Yami Marik said intrigued. Did this girl think that she could yield ancient magic, old enough to defeat the Shadows?  
>"If I win, you will release the souls connected to the Millennium Ring. And if you win, I will surrender the Ring to you."<p>

"And your soul will follow your boyfriend to the Shadows." Yami Marik grinned at her. Elena frowned.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my husband."

"Elena, I can't let you risk your soul for…" Yami Yugi began, determined not to see anyone else being banished to the Shadows.

"Stay out of this Pharaoh!" the Thief Queen snapped. "You know nothing about me."

"You heard the woman Pharaoh," Yami Marik said mockingly. "Let her destroy herself if she wishes to."

Hidden under his mockery was unease though. He had only encountered Dia-Danks on the memories of his weaker side's lessons. His new opponent looked hardly over her twentieth birthday and was certainly mortal. Nevertheless he faked a respectful bow.

"Since you are about to be destroyed, you may summon your creature first." After, her Ka spirit couldn't possibly defeat Ra. He watched Elena knit her fingers together and closed her eyes, as if to pray. His eyes widened in alarm when a familiar chant was heard.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock the power from within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call thy name." Her eyes snapped open and a bright glow enveloped her. "God Phoenix!"

Yami Marik took involuntary a step back. This was nothing the Phoenix version of Ra that stood now by his side. Elena's Ka was shining brightly and with an unearthly cry attacked his creature, reducing it to ashes. Yami Marik cursed as he felt the burning sensation of the attack as well as two (?) souls escaping his clutches. The Ring shone for a moment, its connection with its bearers reestablished but by the time Yami Marik had blinked the stars from his eyes, he was alone on the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem! I think someone just got owned!<strong>


End file.
